The Heir of Gryffindor
by Thalwen The Stabby
Summary: Miyako Gryffindor comes from America to Hogwarts, set in GoF, slightly AU, OoC.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Miyako Serenity Isabella Typhus Godrika Gryffindor, but most people call me Miyako or Miyako Gryffindor.

I'm 14 and Im the grate-grate-grate-grate-grate-grate-grate-grate-daiuter of Godrik Gryffindor I live in an organage in New York? and that's what the peopul there called me. I have long blonde hair that I wear in a ponytale. I'm very extremely beautful. I am 5'8'' so I'm very tall and slim, but I have a really grate body. I also have rainbow eyes that change, colour that's how I new I am a witch because mudbloods don't have such eyes.

, I also have sparkly skin wich is another sign that I'm not a mudblood because mudbloods don't sparkle. I put on my Pink, Aeropostale, Sweatshirt over my Blue Abercrombie & Fitch T-shirt and I put on my Jeans and Nike Sneakers and I pack my Pink iPod to go to scholl. I go to boreding school in New York and they allow us, to have mudblood stuff. I drive to school in my Honda. I go to an organage so I'm not super rich but werewiches so we can drive younger and stuff.

I drive and I blair the speakers really loud when I arrive to school. Wen I arrive, I run into my friend Tempest, she's a goth so she wears almost all black alll the time. She has a black dress with lace and black stockings and black Mary Janes and Black Lipstick and a lot of Black Makeup but white Foundation and Red Blush. She's poor so she has to buy thrift stores.

"Gess what?" Tempest says,

"What?" I say,

"We're going to England for the Triwizard Torniquet because France got flooded and peopul drowned and they can't go,! So we get to go,"

Tempest says.

"Yay, that's grate news,I say,

I always want to go to England because I secretely now that I'm the Hair of Gryffindor and I now that there's bad stuff with some guy named Voldinmort. I now because it's on Witch TV and I watch that after school. At school, I'm Head Girl even tho I'm 14 because I'm really smart. I'm also a Prefect.

For breakfast, I sit with Tempest and my other friends Autumn and Vycky our Headmistress tells us what Tempest told me already that France got flooded and people drowned at the school and that's why they can't go to the Triwizaird Torniquet and were going in stade. Even tho I now this alredy I pretend to be surprised because I don't want to hurt her feelings because I'm a nice person.

After I drive home to the organage in my Honda, I pack my stuff and eat dinner. I do my homework even tho it's not fare that we have homework wen we are going on a trip but I want to keep mjy grades up. Then I turn into a silver rainbow wolf because I'm an Animagus and I like to sleep as a wolf and I fall asleep with my pet rabbit whose also magical and pure white and sparkle with rainbow eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I get up in the morning and I'm really excited because were going to the Twriwizard Torniquet today. I put on a Green Polkadot dress from the Gap and I put on matching Green Sneakers because they're comfortable and my Pink iPod because I always have to have something Pink on me for good luck and because the school flying limo plays stupid old people music.

I drive to the boreding school and I get stuck in traffic and I'm almost lait! But I get there on time and Tempest saved me a spot next to her. She's wearing all Black like usual. Sometimes I wonder if she's sad or something but I think she likes being a goth? I have my pet rabbit Edward with me in a Pink pet carrier cage and I have him dressed in a matching outfit only it's a shirt instead of a dress because he's a boy and no sneakers because he's a rabbit.

The Limo is black and shiny and its chanted to fit our whole school. My headmistress says that only 17 and above can compete in the Torniquet but because I'm Herd Girl I can enter and also the Herd Boy whose name is Onix and he's a big loser and ugly but he's smart and kisses up to all the teachurs so he gets to be HeadBoy. The Limo flies off but I'm not scarred because it's magic and it can't crash. The only thing I'm worried about is that Voldermort is going to attack us beca4ase Witch TV had a big spatial on him last nite.

After latter we land in England at Hogwarts. Theres a big ugly dirty ship alredy, the techur told us that's Dormstange, the Russian School. They're all ugly and they're dressed all ugly and warm even though it's not cold out. They didn't even bother to check the fourcast.

We land and get out and we go in Hogwarts Castle. Our school is, much more new so Hogwarts is older and medevilly furnished with old furniture. I sit next to Tempest Vycky and Autumn and we talk about the other people in England. They're all dressed in Black so its perfect for Tempest but I'm used to more colour. And they all talk with British Accents which are sexy.

Latter, Doubledoor makes a big speech about the TriwizardTorniquet and how we need to put our nams in the Goblet of Fire and a bunch of other stuff I don't remember because I'm jet logged.

Dornstrange is staying in Slotherin so we're staying in Griffnord dorms. They're much nicer than the organage but there's British people around so I can't turn into a wolf and have to sleep like a human. I think I'll put my naim in because I'm smart and good at magic or I wouldn't be Hedge Girl. I pet Edward and I think about who else is going to enter.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with Edward my white rainbow bunny with rainbow eyes sleeping on my face he is so cute! (secretly he's a vampire animagus but I don't know that yet). And then I put on Pink Lip Gloss and, Charcoal Eye Shadow and Mascara and my favourite Pink Shirt and Jeans. Because we're not British we don't have to wear the drab black robes the Hiogwarts students do. I was listening to Ke$ha and eating breakfast and wondering if Tempest was going to wear black robes because she's goth and likes black but she was wearing her normal goth clothes.I asked her "Why."

"They aren't goth enough for me." she said. I asked if she was going to enter the Torniquet but she said no because she wasn't Herd Girl like me and too young. I then put my name in on a piece of Pink Paper and put it in the Goblet. It burned up and I hoped that I'd be picked. I think I would be because I'm the smartest in my school.

Then I saw a cute boy. He had a scar on his head but it was sexy and not ugly like scars usually are. He came up to me and asked me my name.

"I'm Miyoko Gryffindor." I'm the Hare of Gryffindor and I'm not Japanese my parents just liked Japanese names I said.

"I'm Harry Potter, I'm in Gryffindor." He said

"I know, I saw a whole thing on you on Witch TV the other day," I said and he blushed sexily and then I had to go because we were late for class.

Hogwars classes are as good as ours at the boreding school in New York and since I'm a good student I learn everything immediatly. In Defence Against the Dork Arts the techur is all scared and ugly and has a fake eye which is totally creepy. He taught us about the Unforgettable Curses which I know alredy but I'm to nobel to use them of course.

The best part of Hogwars is theres so many cute guys, in Gryffindor. But they need better cloths. I wonder if there's wizard malls in England like there are in America.

I'm relly beutiful, Autumn once sad I'm must be part Veala because I'm so betuful but that's not always good. I get flirted at by ugly boys and in Poshuns, where the teacher is really, really, really ugly, all the Slotherin boys were starring at me. I saw on Witch TV that Slotherin is the evil house whre all the Death Munchers are from so I don't like them and they're ugly especily that Blonde boi Malfoi or something. I felt gross afterwards so I took a shower with my favourite Bath and Body Works Vanilla Sugar Body Wash and put on Vanilla Sugar Body Lotion latter so I smelled really good. I wanted to talk to Harry some more but he, had a headache so I ended;up talking to his friend Ron Weasel who's cute even tho he's ginger. "

Hi Miyoko," Ron said.

"Hi Ron." I said.

"UR really good in class," he said

"Thanks, I'm Hand Girl so I'm smart,"I said.

"Oh so U get to put UR name in the Goblet?": He said.

"Alredy I did," I said.

"Oh Cool. I hope they pick U," He said.

"Me 2," I said.

I think he was blushing but I'm not sure because he's ginger and they get red easily. He left and I listened to Britney Spears on my Pink iPod while I petted Edward who really likes it when I pet him.


	4. Chapter 4

I was relly excited because today is the Goblet of Fire choosing thingy and I relly want to get picked. My friends all say I'm going to get picked because I'm Herd Girl and the 17 yr old in my school are dumb and Onix isn't going to get picked because he just kisses up to the techurs and he can't kiss up to the Giblet of Fire.

"If it's Onix I'm going to puke so hard," I said to Tempest.

"Me 2" she said. Autumn and Vycky said they'd puke 2. Then I saw Harry

"Hi Harry" I said "Is your headache butter"?

"Hi Miyoko, no not relly," Harry said, "I talked 2 my GodFather Serious Black and he said it's because Volenmort is coming back soon."

"Don't worri. I said" "If Voldenmort comes back I'll kill him. I'm too nobel to use unforgettable curses but I will use the Killy one if he comes back because he's mean and deserves it."

"Ok cool, thanks Miyoko." Harry said.

"." I blushed heavily and went to class.

After class I took a shower with Strawberry Shower Gel and then I put on Glitter Lotion so I sparkle which matchs my rainbow sparkly eyes. I used magic to curl my hair and I put a butterfly hair clip in and I put on my Gold Sparkly shirt on and some Jeans with gold Glitter and some Gold High Hills and Gold Jewelry and I looked really hot. I have to look Hot if I'm going to be Torniquet champion from my school. Edward looked at me approvingly, for a bunny he is totally into fashion and I never get dressed without him because he has relly good taste.I went down to the Grate Hall and all the boys were looking at me and it was kinda creepybecause I know I'm hot but it's rude to stair.

Finally it was thyme for the Giblet Thingy and Dumbledoor made a big speech and then he picked the first name. It was Victor Crumb from Dorkstrange, he's ugly so I know I can beet him. Then Cedric Diggory got picked from Hogwars, he's cute but he's a Hoffelpuff. And then I got picked from my school.

I jumped up and smiled humbly. I was totally excited and stuff. All the people from my shool clapped except for Onix but he's stupid and probably jelly that he didn't get picked. I went to the other room with Victor and Cedric and they were starring at me because I'm hot and I blushed a bit and I hope my makeup didn't run or anyting.

And then. Harry came in. I was shocked!

"Harry? Whyre U hear?"

"I got picked from the Giblet!" He protested.

"What? It's a tarp Harry, a tarp!" I said. And he nodded loudly.

Then all the tehcers and Dombledorr came in and they were all upset because the Triwiazard Torniquet is only supposed to have 3 people and we had 4 and that's too many but this ugly old guy said Harry had to compare in the Torniquet and he was stuck.

I came back to Gryffindor and my friends were totally excited and confused at the same time. They were excited I got picked but confused about Harry. I told them it was a tarp by Voldenmort probably and they nodded in agreeement.


	5. Chapter 5

It was weeks later (a bunch of boring stuff happened in between so I won't go into it) and I was studying wandless magic because I was board and then Tempest came running to me.

"Guess what!" she said

"What?" I said

"The first task is dragons!" She said.

"OMG dragons!" I said loudly.

"I don't know anything else," Tempest said.

"Ok, thanks" I said and sat thoughtlfully.

There aren't dragons in America because they're all extinguished but I read about them and saw stuff on them on Witch TV. Dragons are really dangerous but I'm good at magic so I figured it'll be easy. But then I thought about Harry and the tarp and how he probably doesn't know anything about dragons because I didnn't think Witch TV is in England or anything. I didn''t want him getting burned to a crisp. That would totally suck. So I went to find him.

"Hey Harry"I said shyly but confidently

"Hey Miyoko," He said.

"Guess what, I said, the first task is dragons," I said.

"Wow, that sucks!" He said. I nodded quietly then I walked away and I thought about dragons. I found some books in the libary on dragons and I read them so now I knew how to handle dragons and then I let Harry borrow my books and he blushed a lot and I blushed a lot so much so that I think my face was rogue.

I petted Edward and knew tomorow that I'd have to face a dragon but I wasn't scarred because I studid a lot about them and was totally an expert now.


End file.
